


To Resurface Among Ripples

by PlunnyBait13



Series: Other [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AU - Freeform, Dark! Endou, Gen, So yeah, and i wanted to brush up on my writing again, and then my brain came up with this scenario, anyway, but not necessarily how it's done???, how do tags work, i watched the Ogre movie, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Baddap wants Endou to give up soccer. Destroy his will to play and save his future. "Endou" doesn't take kindly to that, and Kanon just hopes that he could save the timeline. It doesn't quite help that his Great Grandpa has the tendency to surpass everyone's expectations."This didn't happen before."--Random AU idea I got while watching the movie, read if you're curious, I guess.--*crossposted on a few of mediums, so yeah, bound to see this on diff sites lol





	To Resurface Among Ripples

**A/N: admittedly not the best thing ive ever written and one of the most self-indulgent shit ive ever written**

**And all bc I went and revisted IE by watching the Ogre movie lmao**

**Anyway**

**This is entirely self-indulgent and very much AU bc I had this scene repeating in my head and I was all ‘what if _this_ happened?’--- more somewhat explanation at the end hhhh**

**Well. Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

 

“Endou Mamoru.”

 _Damnit, damnit, damnit- Stand up!_ “N-no,” he whispers. “Stop it.” The ball hits another one of his friends - _hits Kidou, hits Kabeyama, hits_ \- and Endou can’t focus his eyes - _it hurts, everything hurts, not right not rightnotright_ \- his knees are wobbling, _stand up stand up, stop it, stop hurting them-_

“Just give up soccer.”                        

He stands straighter at that. _G-give up soccer?_ His chest burns and his head throbbing, aching, _why-_

“Look,” Baddap gestures vaguely to his fallen friends. “You actually call this soccer? Your passion is hurting your teammates.” _No, no nono no- this isn’t-_ Endou’s hand lays limply at his side. “You really wanna hurt them some more?”

“Give up…soccer?” He says slowly. His heart hurts at the thought. It makes him feel... _weird._

_He feels cold. And somehow hot. Burning. Red._

**“Give…moru….”**

A sharp tug pulls at the back of his head – _I need to protect, I’ll stop- stop- thi- this shot_ — and he fights to not let it affect him. Endou clutches at his chest, heart racing and frantic. _What’s happening-?_

The Ogre forward narrows his eyes at the goalkeeper’s silence. “Either give up soccer,” the ball is passed to him, “or choice two: _you_ _will DIE!_ ” He kicks the ball up into the air, preparing to unleash his technique.

**_“GIVE UP CONTROL! MAMORU!”_ **

Baddap shoots. _“DEATH…SPEAR!”_

The audience gasps, a cloud of dust covering the field at the powerful attack. Worried whispers fill the arena, had Endou caught Baddap’s shot? Or had he failed?

From the bench, Aki murmurs worriedly. “Endou-kun…”

The smoke clears and-

“R-RAIMON’S GOALKEEPER STOPPED THE BALL!”

Kidou’s eyes widen at the sight –his arm trembles, pushing himself up with no merit. There’s an uncharacteristic _-unnatural-_ angry scowl on the usually cheerful goalkeeper’s face, the ball gripped tightly in his hand. He snarls at the gray-haired player _-with actual **hate** and **malice** in his tone, he notes with surprise. _

**“You hurt Mamoru,”** he says, eyes shadowed. Baddap only reacts with the same stoic eyes, and Endou tosses the ball upwards.

 **“You.”** Red. His eyes are red. Red and furious. **“Will.”** A dark aura surrounds him. He jumps. **“PAY!”** Red energy gathers around the ball and Endou kicks.

Baddap narrowly misses the speeding ball aimed at him, the sheer energy of the ball pushing him along and knocking him off his feet nonetheless. It continued its path, now heading towards the goal.

Zagomel didn’t even have the time to call out his hissatsu technique’s name. The powerful shot hit him square in the chest faster than he could blink. Net strings broke and the goalkeeper was sent flying towards the wall.

It’s silent.

Even the commentator is speechless at the goal. The scoreboard adds a point in Raimon’s favor in tense silence.

Endou is blankly staring at his shaking hands. Eyes flickering in color.

Brown. Red. Brown. Red. **Red.**

A whistle.

“Guh, R-raimon- RAIMON’S COACH HAS CALLED FOR A TIME-OUT!”

Brown.

Their glances were fearful _-scared, terrified-_ as the players went back to their respectful benches, sans Endou. He stays still. He doesn’t know what happened. But they- _they_ , they were so afraid, afraid of something. Frightful.

From the looks he was getting, Endou had half a mind not to know who they were scared of. The referee closest to him kept shooting him fast and quivering looks, almost as if he were hesitant on telling him to go to his team’s bench.

Honestly, he couldn’t fault them for being afraid.

‘Afterall’, Endou thinks, walking towards his team, his hands still shaking at the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes. Unsteady steps at the gaps of missing memories in his mind. ‘I am, too.’

* * *

 

From the upper stands of the arena, Kanon gripped the bars in apprehensive fear. ‘This,’ he thought, ‘this never happened before. Great Grandpa never made- _would never_ make a hissatsu technique that…that terrifying.’ He bites his lip. ‘I gotta do something, I-‘

Kanon has never been so happy to see Professor Killard’s face appear in front of him.

“Professor Killard! Raimon- Great Grandpa-”

_-did something new, did something that didn’t happen before, something he wasn’t supposed to do, ~~something scary~~ –_

“Sorry I kept you waiting Kanon. I have everything you requested right here.” Kanon grins widely at that. “Thank you, once again, for your patience.”

“Thanks, Professor!”

_Maybe I can set things right now, make sure Great Grandpa’s okay-_

_Afterall, it’s time I protected everyone’s future._

_Here we go!_

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna show what started this weird plunny, as i tend to send notes to my "future self" cause i forget things quickly:
> 
> Write/Draw Idea: 
> 
> IE AU in the Ogre movie whatsit, when that main bad tells Endou to give up, Dark! Endou appears.
> 
> "Endou Mamoru! Give up soccer!"
> 
> "Give...give up..."
> 
> "Uhn, give- give up-"
> 
> Cue shadows covering Endou's face as he mutters incomprehensibly and his teammates begin to worry.
> 
> "Endou..?!"
> 
> "DEATH...SPEAR!"
> 
> /"GIVE UP CONTROL! MAMORU!"/
> 
> And the smoke clears, the crowd is worried. And lo and behold, there was Dark! Endou in all his glory, an unnatural angry scowl painted on the cheerful goalkeeper's face.
> 
> "E-endou?"
> 
> "Captain...?"
> 
> "You hurt Mamoru," he says, eyes shadowed. He grips the ball tight. "You. Will. PAY!"  
> Dark! Endou tosses the ball upwards and kicks the ball straight towards the goal. Everyone is frozen shock still at the sight.
> 
> *maybe somewhen near at 1:05:00 in the movie?? But,,,oh shit this is when Kanon intervenes huh?, aw man I kinda wanted the other “future” guys to see Endou’s “breakdown” but -sigh- oh well, it won’t flow well if I changed when it happened
> 
> *wait oh jeez this happening would fuck up the timeline so bad tho, hmmm, -shrugs- heh, I’m not one to make AUs like this so I guess this’ll be a start, not that I’ll probs expand much on this anyway, maybe, idk, it sounds fun to exploit this little idea tho, maybe give a chance?? Write it out, see what the fuck happens anyway?? Hmm, think about it future me, okay? Just…think about it.


End file.
